Heart
by L. KERR
Summary: It's been 4 years since graduation. A mysterious email could lead Lucas back to the love of his life. But can he figure out the password to actually read it. Will he accept this person back in his life after 6 years or is it too late. LAKE!
1. You've Got Mail

Chapter 1: You've Got Mail

I stare blankly at the screen of my laptop for the fifth straight day. Every couple of minutes I will write down a couple of sentences, maybe even a page or two. But it's, guaranteed that within ten minutes it will be completely erased. I can't understand why it is so hard to write this time. My last novel just seemed to flow out of my fingers and onto a page. God, it's so frustrating. I turn my focus back to the blank computer screen hoping that inspiration would suddenly hit me. But nothing... always nothing. I scan the contents of my office in hopes of finding something to spark a little creativity.

But I don't get a chance because my computer beeps and a video conference screen comes up. I click the acceptance button, immediately wishing that I hadn't. Staring back at me is Lindsay, my book editor.

"Tell me you're writing the best pages of your life." Lindsay inquired right off the back.

"Well hi, to you too." I responded, avoiding her question.

"If not the best pages then, at least a bunch of okay pages." She pried further.

"I wrote a couple of lines…"

"Yeah."

"And then I erased them because they sucked."

"Luke, I can't be your editor if I don't have anything to edit."

"I know I'll try."

"You better. Okay on to new business." She said. I sensed a little uneasiness in her voice.

"New business. Is something wrong?"

"Depends, really. I received a letter on my desk this morning. Just a plain white envelope, no return address just my name. I opened the letter and there I found a single typed sheet."

"Enough with the suspense, Linds-. Tell me what was on the letter."

"It said that at 2:35 pm on Tuesday, January 15th, I would receive an email that would be password protected and only Lucas would be able to open it."

"Well, its 2:40 so did you get an email?"

"Yeah, and I forwarded it to you. I tried opening the email but it has a question and it was one I clearly didn't know the answer to."

"You tried opening my email. That's a little sneaky."

"Luke, I just don't want you to open this email and it be some psycho who hates your book and tells you that they want to kill you or something."

"Lindsay, you read the book. If it had anything to do with the book then you would know the answer to it. If it's something personal then it must be from someone who knows me personally. I'm gonna go and read the email and see if I can get it open."

"Alright, Luke. Let me know. And write something for goodness sake." She urged.

I clicked the video off and opened up my web browser. I quickly typed my screen name and password into their respective spots and entered into my email. I quickly spotted the forwarded email and opened it with vigor. The minute I opened it a pop up box came up and read a simple question.

**The owner of a purple monkey…**

It has a fill-in box for me to type my answer in. I pondered and pondered but nothing came to mind. Jeez, more frustration. I looked around the room and saw a picture of Haley on my desk. I grabbed the keys from my drawer and headed to Haley's classroom. I was pretty sure it had been Haley but I didn't want to waste time and become even more frustrated than I already was. And the excitement was slowly inspiring me. I could see ideas flash into my head. They weren't complete thoughts yet but I was sure that by the time everything was over I would have a head full of ideas.

My feet took me to her classroom effortlessly, as it had taken the route many times everyday. My mind however, scrambled furiously through memories trying to recollect a time when I had seen Haley with a purple monkey. I stood in the doorway, glancing at my nephew sitting in a chair made for high school students. He looked so small in those big chairs. Haley was focused on her laptop, probably going over her lesson plans for what must be the fiftieth time today.

"Hey, Hales."

"Hey, Luke." She said as I walked in.

"Uncle Lucas." Jamie called, leaping from the previously occupied seat and jumping into my chest.

"J.Luke, are you in high school already?" I said lifting him in my arms.

"I'm only four." He responded sounding wise beyond his years.

"I know, buddy. Go finish coloring." Placing him back on the floor.

"Hey Hales, gotta minute."

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Did you ever have a purple monkey?"

She laughed at the question, but soon realized that I was serious and composed herself. "No why do you ask?"

"Well, I received an email this morning from, well I don't know who. I can't open said email because its password protected with some code that I am supposed to know."

"Very interesting. Well if this person knows you. Then I would check with the rest of the gang. Brooke, Peyton, Mouth."

"Mouth, Hales do you really believe that Mouth would have had a purple monkey."

"This coming from the guy who had a yellow hippo till he was four."

"You promised to never mention, Mr. Tiggle ever."

"That's right up there with Eugene, I know."

I walked to the doorway, scoffing the entire way. "I will get you back for this Haley James-Scott. You have been warned."

"Oh I'm scared. Go write something why don't ya."

"Ouch, Hales. Ouch. Bye J.Luke." I waved leaving the classroom, glancing down at my watch. My day was over, at least the coaching part. Now I was free to scour this town in search of a purple monkey.

I figured that I would visit Brooke, while she finished the renovations of my mom's café. She would probably be there for another hour or so and I didn't want to miss her. So I walked out of the double doors and cantered to my car. Pep in every step. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning. Just hoping to get what I asked for.


	2. Turquoise Cow and an Orange Moose

Chapter 2: Turquoise Cow and an Orange Moose

"Well, well, well…Lucas Scott." Brooke called from the counter.

"Brooklyn."

"So what do you think?"

"I think this place looks great. Even though my mom's café is history."

"Luke, you know I felt really bad about that. But I did keEP the sign." She said pointing above my head. There hung the sign from the café. It felt good to have it still in here.

"I'll make sure to tell my mom about it in my email."

"Where is she at now?"

"She is enjoying Scotland with my sister."

"Gosh, I can't wait to see Lily again."

"Yeah, me too. So Brooke, How does it feel having all of your dreams come true?"

"Today, it feels great. Tomorrow, well the jury is still out on that." She said in her usual Cheery sarcasm.

"So I wanted to come by for a couple reasons. First, the whole Peyton record label idea."

"You hate it."

"God, no. Brooke its quite possibly the best idea you've ever had. I talked with my mom and we have decided to give Peyton the office space at Tric for her office, rent free."

"No way, Luke she is gonna flip. Now there is nothing standing in her way which means that the money I give her will go even further. Her dreams are really within reach now."

"Brooke, it's the least we could do. Without her my dream wouldn't have happened. Your line, Peyton gave you the drive and the tools to make it what it is today. We owe her."

"You're right, as usual. You know I really hate that about you." She said prodding me in the chest with her index finger.

"Good thing we didn't get married."

"Yeah. I would have to kill myself….No I'm too pretty to die. I'd kill you."

"Oh, thanks Brooke. I love you too. But speaking of marriage, where is the Mister Brooke Davis."

"You know Chase hates it when you and Nathan call him that."

"I know. So where is he?" I asked.

"He is in New York. Finishing a photo shoot for our Spring Collection."

"I never would have taken him for a photographer in high school."

"He wasn't until that assignment where we had to spend time with the other person. After that he couldn't stop taking pictures of me. So I channeled it to my advantage. Now I have a free photographer."

"Only you would think of him as that." I said sarcastically. "So there is another reason I stopped by and I know full well that you are going to look at me like I am crazy but just bear with me."

"Luke, are you doing drugs, because you are sounding higher than a kite and loopier than a rollercoaster."

"No, I'm not on drugs. I am on a mission of sorts. Some secretive person sent an email to my book editor requesting that it be forwarded to me. But I can't read the email until I guess the answer to the password protection question."

"Okay, so why are you asking me?"

"Well, I can't figure it out. The answer is the owner of a purple monkey. But it wasn't me."

"Yeah, Mr. Tiggle wasn't it. He wasn't purple and not a monkey."

"Who told you about Mr. Tiggle?"

"Haley, did during a girls' truth or dare session. And to answer your question before you ask. It's not me. Flora was my childhood stuffed animal and she was a turquoise cow. I know doesn't seem like a Brooke Davis first choice, but I loved her." She said, with added indignation at the end.

"Brooke, I loved a hippo. But any chance you know what Peyton had as a little girl. Perhaps a purple monkey?"

"Luke, we've known Peyton all of our lives. She kept those things under lock and key. You'll have to ask her yourself."

"Great. Well then I better get started. This way I can give her the office space and see if she had a purple monkey all at the same time."

"Good luck and keep me posted. This is juicy stuff. Definitely something to write about."

"What is this gang up on Lucas day."

"Haley sent out memos."

"Bye Brooke."

"Bye." She said as I stepped out of her shop. I ran the three steps to my car and began the third leg of my trek. I texted Peyton and asked her to meet me at Tric.

After a fifteen minute wait, I was becoming extremely impatient. I was very excited to give Peyton her new office space but even more excited to see if she was the owner of a purple monkey. All of these wacky colored stuffed animals were making my head spin. It felt like a bad 70s acid trip. Not that I know what an acid trip feels like. It's just my writer's mind turning everything into a metaphor. Now that I realize it, I gotta get that under control. While daydreaming, Peyton runs her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I must have been so deep in thought that I didn't notice her come in.

"Luke, you know I don't drink before 5. Dad's rule."

"Haha, Peyton. I am here to show you the new office space for your record label." I said getting up from the chair and leading her to the door. I swung the door open and show her the large spacious office setting. Her eyes got huge and she realized exactly what I was saying.

"Luke, Ohmigod. This is so amazing."

"And its rent free as long as you use it for your record label."

"Luke, I can't tell you how much this means to me. God, I would do anything for you right now."

"Anything, huh?"

"Well, I won't sleep with you."

"Good, because we all know my situation on that. Actually, I was wondering if you had a purple monkey as a kid."

"A purple monkey, is that like some key word for a sexual organ?"

"No, no. I'm serious. I got this crazy email that is password protected with a question. And the answer is the owner of a purple monkey."

"Wow. No, I had an orange moose that my mom gave me when I was 3."

"Damn, I knew that. You named him Van, as in Van Halen. It was your dad's favorite."

"Yeah. Actually Luke, now that I think about it. I may know the answer."

"Really…who?"

"Follow me."


	3. Ohmigod

So I hope everyone is enjoying my very first LAKE story. If not well I do. This chapter is completely and totally dedicated to CountryButterfly. Because they inspire me to write more, write better, and write faster.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ohmigod

I followed Peyton into her car and we sped off. I tried to figure out where we were going but I didn't know anyone who lived in the neighborhood we were driving through. She led me through streets lined ritzy houses until she stopped at a large two story beige house. It looked absolutely breathtaking. Looking from the side of the house you could see straight through to the ocean.

"Peyton, where are we?" I asked clearly amazed at the mansion standing before me.

"Home. Brooke and I live here. Come on in. I think I figured out your mystery." She said pulling her keys out of her pocket and opening the door.

"She bought this. She is something else."

"Yeah, come on. It's in my room." She said leading me down through the living room, then the dining room, and lastly down a hall. We came upon a jet-black door. A sure sign that one, Peyton Sawyer, lived beyond its confinement. She threw the door open in a more whimsical way than would seem befitting. She tore threw a box on her shelves full of records and flipped through a handful of photographs. I couldn't help but stare at her from the doorway. More like studying her than staring. She seemed different, not so much tortured but more like she had finally found her own skin. She was content, and almost happy.

"Found it." She said handing me a picture of Nathan.

"Nathan. I thought his only childhood toy was a black basketball named Dork."

"Dork, that's Nathan for ya. Sorry, this is the picture."She said waving it at me. "But, I am enjoying this torture, so you can have it piece by piece." Tearing the picture into three pieces.

"Peyton, come on. This isn't fair."

"Oh, come on, Luke. Beg for it. What are you going to do to get it?"

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, please. This has been driving me crazy these past hours. This could potentially change my life."

"No, it won't change your life. Because change comes when something unknown enters your life. It is made better when something known reenters a person's life."

"Whoa, that was deep. Are you trying to tell me that I know the person"

"Yep." She said handing me the first piece. It showed the monkey and half of the owner's body.

"Can I have the second piece now?"

"You choose the piece." She said holding up the two pieces with the white back facing me. I chose the one in her left hand.

She politely handed me the second piece, a wicked grin adorned on her face. And in an instant I knew why. The piece of photograph that I held in my hand was a picture of me.

"Damn you, Peyton."

"Me. You chose the picture. And before you cry like a little girl. Here is the last piece."

I nabbed the photo from her hand and stared at the little blonde haired girl in staring back at me. A knot formed in my stomach and my eyes blinked rapidly trying to hold back tears. It was Jenny. Jake's Jenny…my Jenny. My knees buckled and I ended up on the floor in no time. Was he coming back? Was the man of my dreams finally returning to me? And was I ready to take him back?

"Luke, are you okay?"

"I…I…I think I need to go home. This is just too much for me right now."

"Luke, look at me." She said sitting on the floor and holding me tightly. "This is what you've wanted. He was all you could talk about. The person you wanted to stand next to you when all of your dreams came true. Trust me when I say this. Jake loved you and I doubt if anything will change that."

"Peyton, it's been almost six years. He's probably found someone to be a great guy for him and Jenny."

"You will always be her Papa. I made Jake at least promise me that."

I stood up less tearful and even more nervous. I wanted to read the email now. Now I was more curious than ever. "Mind taking me home, Peyton?"

"No. If I know you, you're anxiously waiting for the moment you put that password in."

"More like nervous now."

We walked back outside, me not saying a word, and Peyton glancing nervously at me every dew steps. She made sure to lock the front door and we returned to her car. I opened my door and slid in quickly and quietly. She turned the car over and we sped off the way we came. Was I really ready to deal with Jake?

"Luke, are you gonna be okay? You're really worrying me." She said stopping at a red light.

"I'm not going to lie to you. It hurts. When Jake left me it tore not just my heart but also my entire body into pieces. And I wish I had at least known why. I had spent so much time with him and Jenny that she felt like my own daughter. And he took that away."

"Then go home. Read that email and confront him. I don't how which angle he is taking in this email. He could be sweet and say that he misses you and wants you back. Or he could be sad and apologize and want to see you one more time to explain himself because he is guilt ridden. I don't know, but what I do know is that you need to know where you stand before you open that email." She advised pulling up in front of my house. I thanked her graciously and walked to my door.

I tried to put the key in the door when it opened by itself. I could have sworn that I locked it this morning when I left for basketball practice. I walked cautiously through the hallway. All of the lights were shut off except for the light in my office. I grabbed a baseball bat from the hall closet and proceeded toward the light. I peeked into the room and saw Jenny's purple monkey sitting atop the desk and no one in sight. I took the monkey in my arms and sat in my chair. I was so focused on the precious item in my hand that I never saw the shadow form behind me.

* * *

Countrybutterfly please don't hurt me. Everyone please review. I love them and they do help me write faster. 


	4. A Time Well Spent

Okay, so this story has been gnawing at my mind and just seems to be coming faster than my others. Faithful readers be aware that I am working on all of my fanfics. They just aren't progressing as fast. Countrybutterfly...I give you fair warning what you are waiting for has not happened yet. LAKE is not to be together again at least not in Chapter 4. Everyone please read and review. I love your comments and criticism and take it all to heart. This chapter is dedicated to Jason, the most important man in my life. I can't wait until you get to leave the center.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Time Well Spent

I sat in my chair remembering the last time I had seen Jake. He had just won sole custody of Jenny. We had spent that weekend celebrating just the three of us. One happy family together without the fear of being broken apart. Friday after school we drove to a cabin on the outskirts of town. I had driven up the night before and stocked it with food, entertainment, and plenty of Jenny's things. The girls were going to drive up during school and hang banners and streamers. He was so surprised when he saw it. The girls had done an amazing job.

**FLASHBACK**

"Luke, where are we going?" Jake asked for the fourth time since we left school. "I can't be gone long, I don't have all of Jenny's things."

"Will you trust me?"

"I do trust you, but we can't be careless. We have a little girl who needs us to take care of her."

"We?" I looked at him curiously, my heart leaping in my chest.

His hand came together with mine and his grasp forced me to look him straight in the eyes. "You are as much her dad as I am. I love you Lucas. I want to spend my life with you."

"I love you too, Jake. And like you, I want to be with you forever. Jenny has become such a huge part of my life and I wouldn't change that for the world. Which is precisely why we are going where we are going." I said breaking our love stare and diverting our elsewhere.

I averted my gaze towards to plethora of trees lining the long stretch of highway. The sun was slowly receding behind the trees and we knew that night would fall within the next three hours. I caught Jake glancing at his watch for the hundredth time. He must have caught me watching him because he then proceeded to remove it from his wrist and place it in the glove box.

"I trust you."

"And I will never do anything to make you stop trusting me."

"So, do you have any special plans for us tonight, Lucas."

"Yeah, I've got a couple running around my head. I'm just trying to figure out which one I want first." I said winking at him.

"You need to stop hanging out with Brooke. Her bad influences are irreversible."

"Trust me. You'll be thanking her later." I said forcing him to think in a naughty way while I thought about all the decorating she did for us.

"I bet." He said, his hand breaking the hold with mine and climbing on my thigh and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We're close, baby." I said turning off the main road and onto a dirt road. I watched as his eyes searched for what lay ahead.

"How close?"

"Close your eyes." I said, watching him close his eyes.

I saw the cabin up ahead and became even more excited. I knew that our friends were waiting inside, just as excited as I was. I placed my hand over his and parked the car in front of the woodsy cottage. I unbuckled myself and leaned in to whisper in Jake's ear.

"Open your eyes, Jake."

I watched his eyes open slowly and then grow huge at seeing the building lying before us. A look of shock washed over his face and could feel the excitement take over.

"Come on. I'll get Jenny." I said leaping from the car and opening the back door to pull a sleepy Jenny from the confines of her car seat. "Hey, baby girl.

"Dada." She cooed when I took her in my arms. A grin spread across my face and Jake and I locked eyes. She had just said her first word.

"Babe, did you hear that? She said 'dada'."

"Guess she knows who her daddy is."

"You're her dad, Jake."

"But you're one too, Luke." He said walking around the car with the diaper bag strung across his arm, taking us into his arms.

"Come on, time for the surprises to start." I said nudging him toward the door.

I took the key from my pocket and put it in the keyhole. The door creaked open and we were greeted with total darkness. I put my finger on the switch and flipped the lights on. I was shocked. The decorations were gorgeous but the room was devoid of people. I heard Jake inhale quickly at the view of the room. He stared at the huge banners that said "Its Official" and "Love You, Jenny".

"Luke, this is..."

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted jumping from behind the furniture.

Jenny let out a high pitched shrill followed by uncontrollable giggling. Peyton came over and took her from my arms. She and Brooke sat on the couch playing the bouncing baby. Haley came over and gave Jake a big hug, saying her congratulations. Nathan came over begrudgingly and gave Jake a man-hug.

"Can we eat now, Haley?" He asked whining like a child.

"The only thing done is the macaroni and cheese. I still have to put the steaks on."

"Fine, lets go grill some steaks." He said forcing her to the kitchen and then out the back door. Jake and I chuckled as I slyly threw a wink at Peyton.

"Hey, why don't we take Jenny next door with us so that you two can get settled in?" She said eying Brooke for back up.

"Next door?" Jake asked not realizing there was another cabin next to this one out the back door.

Peyton picked Jenny up and Brooke grabbed the diaper bag from Jake. "Bye." They said as they too exited out of the back door.

"Glad I had a chance to say 'yes'."

"Don't worry so much. Peyton has babysat Jenny a bunch of times. And they're right. Why don't we go upstairs and get settled in." I said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs toward the bedroom. The wooden stairs creaked under our feet and I could feel Jake's hesitancy decrease as excitement increased.

I pushed the bedroom door open and led Jake toward the king size bed. "Let's relax a little." I said pulling off my shirt and pants leaving my boxers and socks on. I climbed into the bed, feeling the down pillows caress my head as I laid it down staring up at Jake who was slowly removing his clothing. He climbed in with me and the warmth from his body sent sensations rippling through my body. I ran my finger over his chest exploring its ridges and valleys. I pulled the blanket back and slithered on top of him. I moved down tracing lines from his chest to his lower regions. My hand pulled his boxers down just a little when a flash of orange and blue caught my eye.

"What is this?" I asked playfully.

"It's nothing, he said trying to hide it with his hand. I pushed them away and saw the tattoo permanently inked on his skin. It was a bright orange basketball with 'Love" written in cursive across the top of the basketball following the natural curve. In side was a number written jersey style in blue ink. The number was mine. The number 3.


	5. Without A Trace

Chapter 4: Gone Without a Trace

I allowed the shock to subside as he shyly placed his hand over the tattoo. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of red and we locked eyes in a romantic soul searching way. Warmth overtook my body as I brushed his hand away. I leaned down to kiss the tattoo, hoping to show my acceptance of the mark he so graciously placed on his body in my honor. It warmed my heart to know that Jake loved me so much that he would permanently mark himself. After kissing his tattoo, I made my way up toward his lips, starting at his happy trail and making stops at his abs, pecs, and neck. Then I went for the prize, his luscious pink lips which seemed to forever invite me over. At the moment our lips met, his arms wrapped around me and pulled me roughly into him. My breath became hitched as I felt his lips brush against my ear.

"I hope you like it." He whispered seductively.

And from that point on we spent the entire weekend in that bed never once being disturbed.

On Sunday, the warm glow woke us from the most peaceful sleep we had ever experienced. There I lay in the arms of the man I love. His warmth mixing with my own created an unbelievable sensation. We spent countless hours daydreaming with each other. Where we would go to school and what we would study. We pictured what we wanted our apartment to look like. We even joked around about who would be the first to blow up when we found out Jenny had a boyfriend. Who was going to wash the dishes and who would take out the trash? We even thought about what we would say when we had to give Jenny the many talks that were to come. It was perfect.

Around noon, we finally decided to venture back out into the world. We crept down the stairs in case someone was down there. We giggled like school girls when we entered the kitchen. A strong smell of strawberries lead us right to the heart shaped pancakes left behind. They were smothered in fresh strawberries and whipped cream. Jake grabbed the plates and took them to the table while I grabbed some silverware and cups. We ate our breakfast quietly. As I was eating, I could sense that Jake was staring at me.

"What?" I asked finally interrupting the silence.

"Nothing." He said breaking his stare.

"Then why are you staring?"

"Because I am so happy being with you." He said placing his hand over my own.

"I know what you mean. Seems a little…perfect. Like everything is coming together for the perfect life."

We finished the rest of our breakfast staring at each other, just being happy in each other's presence. I cleared the table and placed the dishes in the dishwasher while Jake went next door to check on Jenny. I walked toward the front door wanting to take a couple minutes for myself. I sat in the chair on the porch, taking in the serene surroundings. I could smell the pine from the forest and heard the sounds on the nearby forest animals. I closed my eyes, allowing my senses to fully embrace nature. The wind nipped at my body and I put my arms over my chest hoping to warm myself, not wanting to leave the peace and tranquility. Everything was going splendidly until once again I felt like someone was staring at me.

I opened my eyes and saw Chris Keller standing in front of me. He had already caused enough havoc in our lives. He nearly destroyed Nathan and Haley's marriage. And to make it worse, I gave him a benefit of the doubt and in return he treated me like crap and broke my heart. Very few people knew that except for Nathan. He had come to my rescue when Chris thought it was okay to force himself on me. Me eyes flew open scared and I hurried to get inside before he could say anything. I opened the door but he was on my tail. He grabbed me and pressed me against the wall kicking the door closed with his foot.

"Chris, get off of me."

"Not until we talk. You owe Chris Keller that."

"I don't owe you shit. You need to get off of me." I said trying to push him off of me. 

"Just stop and relax. Chris Keller just wants to talk."

"Then get off of me and we can talk." I demanded, being released shortly thereafter. He took a seat on the couch waiting for me to sit on the opposite couch. "Why are you here?"

"Chris Keller wanted to apologize, Luke. What Chris Keller did to you was wrong and Chris Keller doesn't know why he did that. Chris Keller loves you."

"Would you stop talking in the third person for five minutes? It can be really annoying."

"For you, anything. I found out that you were up here and I was hoping that we could get back together."

"Chris, I can't. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's okay. That's fine…I understand. Can I get a hug for old time sake?"

Now his request through me for a loop, but seeing how torn up he was it tugged at my heart strings. I threw my arms around him in a friendly embrace. He held me close and seemed unwilling to release me. I pushed against him and he planted a kiss on me. I pushed him away in disgust.

"What the hell?" I screamed, louder than I hoped.

"I just needed one last kiss and I figured that the only way to get it was to sneak it in." He said almost apologetically. My head turned as I we both heard the back door slam open.

"Luke, are you…?" Nathan began asking but stopped as he lunged toward Chris, his eyes blazing in rage. Chris ran out the door and sped off in his car. I sank into the chair in disbelief and anger. Nathan cooled down and tried to figure out what had happened. I stayed tight lipped about the whole situation. I went up to my bedroom and climbed in to bed, hoping to dream the recent events away. Unfortunately it didn't work and I awoke but an hour later. I called for Jake but he never showed. I search our cabin and found nothing. When I asked everyone else they said that he took Jenny and her things to our cabin to spend quality time together. It was then I knew that he was gone. I tried his cell phone but t went straight to voice mail. I drove into town and found all of his things gone and no one knowing where he went. I tried to call him every day for a whole month. That was when his phone was shut off.

**END FLASHBACK**

Now I am left sitting here reliving the hurt that I felt after that day. Wondering if I can put my fears aside and let Jake back into my life and if I can forgive him for just leaving me without a trace.


	6. Back Again

Chapter 4: Gone Without a Trace

Alright little Ms. Ransom (and if your totally not a Ms. But a Mr. like totally feel free to hunt me down and chop off my ears or something equally painful and disfiguring) here is the moment you've been waiting for. And I totally hope that you aren't disappointed because I totally finished this and then had a dream that you totally hated it. And there is a lot of totallys in this A/N which I totally apologize for. But I am getting my fanfic high right now. So to all of my readers here is the next chapter…enjoy…review. And for those waiting on Where Is My Boyfriend it will be up soon.

Chapter 6: Back Again

I watch the shadow behind me grow, indicating that the owner is moving closer to me. I'm not afraid because I know exactly who it is. However, there is a wave of apprehension that falls over me knowing that I now have the chance to confront the person who stole my heart and ran away with it. Since Jake, the men who have come into my life for reasons of romance have all been bad choices. They were all abusive and untrustworthy.

"How'd you get in here…Jake?"

"How did you know it was me?" He asked from the shadows.

"Peyton helped me figure out the clue. I haven't read your message yet. But I was going to."

"You don't need to read it, Luke. I came here hoping that you hadn't read it yet. Because….well because I wanted to say it to your face. You deserve that."

"Jake, I'm not going to hurt you, you know. You don't have to hide in the shadows."

I watched hoping to see his face clearly for the first time in so long. I heard the floor creak as he crept closer. The single source of light bathed his face, washing away the dark shadows. He looked amazing. Just like the guy I fell in love with all those years ago.

"I still have that effect on you, huh?"

"Yeah, Jake…listen. I never stopped loving you. And I never forgot you or us. I was just so heart broken when you left. I didn't know where we went wrong or if I had done something. You left me with all those questions and even though my heart wants me to rush into your arms…I can't."

"And I don't expect you to. Lucas, do you know what it's like to have to hear about you everyday. Jenny would wake up everyday and ask when we could see Dada. It tugged at my heart strings and I thought about coming back."

"So then why did you leave? What did I do?"

"To tell you now would be pointless. I have learned that I was wrong about everything. Between your story and Nathan I learned all about the kiss."

"Kiss? You mean the Chris Keller incident?" I said, the light bulb glowing above my head. All this time I was baffled as to what had happened.

"I came back with Jenny and saw you to kissing. I didn't ask questions Luke. I gathered Jenny's things and left. I couldn't see you because I knew if I did I would feel all the hurt and pain. So I picked up my life and left."

"So why come back now?"

"I learned the truth. Nathan would send me copies of the pages that Haley was proof reading. I would ask questions and he would answer. Through a series of questions he told me about your relationship with Chris and about what happened that day. Then it just took time for my heart to process the news."

"So all of this, how did you get in here?"

"Nathan and Haley let me borrow their spare key. Peyton offered to baby-sit Jenny. And let's not forget the biggest troublemaker. The ever-lovely Brooke Davis has called me every week for the last year and a half to tell me to get my 'pasty white ass' up here, so that her best friend can be happy again."

"Jake I don't know if I can take you back right now."

"You don't have to decide right now. When you get a chance read my email. I'll be staying at Brooke and Chase's."

And with that he walked away, the shadows enveloping his entire entity. In that moment, I felt like I had lost him again and I was not about to let that happen. I ran out of the room hoping to catch up with him. I sprinted through the winding hallway and nearly body slammed the door when it would open at first tug. I flew out the front door and found Jake staring up at the stars. From behind him I could tell that his face had a worried look on it. I quietly snuck up behind him and wrapped my arms around his body. At first touch, I could feel him jerk away but he eventually gave in and molded himself into my arms. He turned his body towards me and gazed into my clear blue eyes. In no time at all I felt his lips meet mine and I sank down. The passion and romance put forth into that kiss took my breath away and mad me weak in the knees. It may sound cliché but in all reality the reason its cliché is because it's true. To experience a kiss like that is knowing that the moment is perfect and that the person kissing you is kissing you with all of their heart and all of their soul. It is the most romantic thing you can give to the person you love. We broke our kiss and just stared into each other's eyes. And I couldn't think of anything else that would make it more perfect.

"I love you, Lucas Scott." And there it was. The one thing that could take this moment from perfect to heaven.

"I love you too Jake Jagielski, with every ounce in my body."

"Come on let's go get our baby and make up for lost time." He said taking my hand and leading me down the familiar roads of Tree Hill. "I'm really glad we're back together, Luke. Being without you was torture. You know I stopped playing because of you."

Hearing that I stopped dead in my tracks, knowing that he gave something up for me made me feel so loved and so guilty at the same time. Who knew how good of an artist he could be if he had continued playing. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Jake. I really am."

"Babe." I felt a warm tingle shoot up my spine and down my arms hearing him call me that again. It's like that first breathe of fresh air. Its that first sip of ice cold water after waking up. It's the feel of the sun warming our skin on the first beach trip of the year. "You have not now nor could you ever hurt me. I was the stupid idiot who walked out on you. I should have had to get down on my knees and beg you to even look at me. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You showed up. You called and check up on me. You found ways to be in my life. Jake you did all that…for me. And nothing can make a guy like me happier than to know that."


	7. That Moment

Chapter 7: untitled

Chapter 7: untitled

We walked hand in hand all the way to Brooke's house. About a block away I pulled my hand out of Jake's and told him to wait there. I wanted him to let me get a head start.

I ran up to door putting on my best angry face. I pounded on the front door. "Brooklyn Penelope Adams, open this door." I commanded.

The door jerked open and a weary Chase greeted me. "Luke, man, I told her it was a bad idea but you know Brooke."

"It's okay. I just need to have a minute with your lovely wife." I said calmly through my gritted teeth.

"She's in the living room, just promise you won't kill her. I love her." He said gesturing me into his humble abode.

I walked through the foyer and caught sight of Brooke lying on the couch engrossed in some television program. She caught me out of the corner of her eye and tried to hide her nervousness to no avail.

"Hey Cheery." I said walking toward her and sitting next to her. "So we need to talk."

"Luke, you probably thought it was wrong but I don't think so and I am not going to apologize. You two were meant to be 'forever and always' like those lovebirds down the street. You can me mad, Luke. But…" I clasped my hand over her mouth hoping to save myself from listening to anymore of her ramblings.

"You've known me since forever and you still don't know my fake anger from my real anger." I said, removing from hand from her mouth. "No, I wanted to thank you so much. Brooke you don't how much this means to me."

"I have an idea. Probably about how I felt when you locked me in a room with Chase after we broke up."

"Yeah. Let me go get Jake. He is probably waiting outside." Getting up from the couch, I made my way to the door and found Jake standing there waiting on me. I took his hand and led him to the living room.

"Jake Jagielski, get your pasty ass in here." Brooke said wrapping her arms around my boyfriend. "Glad to see you're back." I glanced over at Chase and saw an air of uneasiness about him. It must be weird to have your wife talk to some guy everyday without knowing who he is or was and then suddenly come face to face with him.

"Chase this is Jake, my boyfriend." I introduced them, noticing a new sense of comfort. They very nicely exchanged pleasantries as I whispered in Brooke's ear that there were other things on my mind that needed tending to. Hearing the news she practically pushed us out the door while her husband stood there bewildered.

I leaned in close to Jake and felt his arm wrap me closer. This was how we walked all the way to Tric. Peyton was babysitting Jenny and I was more than anxious to see my little girl again. I tried to picture how she would look, but all I could see was the little four year old I held long ago.

"Do you think she'll know who I am?"

"I kept pictures of you all around the house. Trust me, our daughter knows what you look like." He said, giving me insight to his life without me. "Luke, I don't know what I can do to make you see that everything is going to be okay. I have waited four years to be with you again and nothing and no one is going to change that." With that, Jake cupped my face, staring straight into my eyes and if to show me his soul.

"I'm trying to get things back to the way they were, Jake…I am. And I want this more than anything in the world. I want you and I want the family we had." I leaned in, pressing my lips against, nearly knocking both of us off our feet.

"Well…well…well. Looks like you two are back on track. Need me to keep Jenny." Peyton said laughing at us as we both turned a bright shade of red.

"There's no need, tonight is my chance to have my family back and see what I've missed. But I'll take a rain check on that offer." I said as she led us to Peyton's office where my daughter was sitting watching the Princess Diaries. I quietly snuck up behind her and sat down ever so subtly, to avail. Her eyes never left the television screen. I wrapped my arms around her and called her "Princess" like I did all those years ago. Her eyes grew wide and she threw herself into my arms. I lifter her up and spun her around. I could feel her tears saturate my shirt, but I knew that they were tears of joy.

"Daddy, you're back."

"Daddy's back and he's not going anywhere." I whispered. A single tear streamed down my face, knowing now that this is where my heart lied. Jake joined the group hug as he gave both Jenny and I kisses. Flashes could be seen out of my eye as Peyton took photographs of the tender moment.

"You ready to go home, Jenny?" I asked, feeling Jake's arm wrap around my waist. The warmth from his body and the glow in Jenny's eyes made my heart skip a beat. Perfection comes in so many styles that if one doesn't search for it they may watch it pass before their eyes, unnoticed.

"Good to see you're back Jake. Glad to see you finally came to your senses. So was it Brooke's constant nagging or the words that Cole told Gavin that got you back?" Peyton chided.

"Brooke can be a pest but when I read what Luke's characters said to each other after years of separation, I knew then that I made a mistake." He explained.

"That was in chapter 30. You didn't realize how much Cole was hurt when Gavin left. I don't get it."

"Peyton, when people break up there is bound to be pain and loss. But when Cole saw Gavin for the first time he was angry and relieved and happy all at the same time. That mix of emotions is a sign of true love. It was at that moment that Cole realized that he hadn't lived since he last saw Gavin. He was alive again."

"So."

"So, I knew then that Luke wasn't just writing for his fans. He was writing for me. He was living the moment when he would see me again in his head. Knowing that Luke was writing to me meant everything to me. It was then that I quit my job, sold our house, and came back. Back to the one person in the whole world who could make me happy."

"God, why are all the good ones gay?" Peyton exasperated.

"You had your chance Peyton, now it's mine." I said, holding on to Jake tighter. I was never going to let him go.


	8. No Second Thoughts Allowed

I am sending love to all of my readers because I have been aboslutely horrible. It has taken me so long to write because I have for a short time lost all inspiration and time. It looks as if my current four stories and the last one in my head is finished I will be taking a long time off. It breaks my heart because I love writing and reading your comments but time is spread thin and writing papers for school makes it impossible to write anything else. Please read and review this chapter. Seems a little lacking but the upcoming chapters will have lots and LOTS of drama and heartbreak (please dont kill me countrybutterfly).

* * *

Chapter 8: No Second Thoughts Allowed

The walk home wasn't a long one. Jenny was overexcited and refused to stop asking questions. But it didn't matter one bit to me because I knew that she missed me. Her dad did too and that made it all better. Jake and I held Jenny's hands between us and we kept swinging her the entire way back to my place.

"Did you miss us, Papa? Daddy missed you. He said so." Jenny rambled on.

"Of course I missed you, Princess."

"Daddy, are we moving back here to stay with Papa." Jenny asked looking at Jake. My heart melting as the words came out of our daughter's mouth.

"We'll see, baby girl, we'll see." Jake said, unknowingly breaking my heart. Didn't he know I couldn't let go this time.

"Well, I want to move back. It's pretty here. And Papa is here and that's final." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Watch it young lady. We talked about that attitude."

"I know." Jenny said ending with an exaggerated sigh. "Stupid attitude."

I could see that Jenny was beginning to fall asleep so I pulled her into my arms and carried her the rest of the way. At one point Jake tried to take her from me but I nudged him away. It seemed like forever since I had last held her in my arms and I wasn't about to let go especially if Jake was having second thoughts about staying. I handed Jake the keys and he unlocked the door. I placed Jenny in my bed, covering her up and giving her a goodnight kiss. I caught Jake standing in the doorway watching us, a smirk on his face. I also noticed that his stance was more relaxed, he wasn't as stiff as when we left Peyton's. I walked over to where he was standing and he snaked his arm around my waist. I melted against his chest and felt butterflies return to my stomach. I felt like a giddy schoolgirl with her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"For what?" I asked.

"For letting you think I was having second thoughts. I'm not, and every time it came out that way I mentally kicked myself."

"How did you know that was what I was thinking?" I said rubbing my fingers on his chest.

"I saw the hurt in your eyes when I offered to carry Jenny. I saw hints of it from the beginning but when you wouldn't let me carry her I knew you were holding on to more than that."

"Come on. I think we need to have a talk." Roughly grabbing his shirt and pulling him upstairs to the spare bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and pushed me toward the bed. My intention really was to talk but now that was the furthest thing from my mind. I tore my clothes off, feeling buttons ricochet off my chest. I lunged at him, wrapping my legs around his waist, forcing my lips on his. It was heated and raw. Having not gotten any since his departure I was in desperate need of a little Jake loving. His teeth grazed the skin on my neck as he left love marks on me. My fingers clawed at his back until he fell on top of me, the bed bearing the brunt of the force.

"I've missed this, Luke. I missed kissing you, and touching you." Jake said breathing heavily, his eyes sparkling as if all the stars gathered in his eyes.

"I've missed this too, Jake. I don't know how I got on without you. Now all I want is you and this. So no more talking." I ended by placing my lips on his, grabbing his hair. He ground his hips against mine and I moaned in his mouth. It was what I had wished for since the day he left. I wanted my boyfriend back. And now I had him, in the best way possible.

Our rough movements caused our tantric escapades to end way too soon. It appeared that Jake had been just as neglected as I had been. Our breaths finally became stabilized as we clung tightly to each other. Sleep filled our eyes and we fell into a dream filled slumber.

I awoke the next morning to a very energized little girl bouncing on our bed. We clasped the covers to our naked bodies, while Jake tried to coax Jenny out of the room.

"Princess, can you do me a favor?" I asked my little girl, following her jumping movements with my eyes. "Go downstairs and get me a water from the fridge, please. Then I'll make chocolate chip pancakes."

"Yah." She said leaping off the bed and running full speed out the room.

We could hear her thumping down the stairs making her way to the fridge. We both leapt from the bed and began throwing our clothes on. We had only just put our pants on when Jenny returned. I threw the little girls into my arms as we walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I descended the stairs carefully, knowing that if I fell so did Jenny. Jake kept his arms within close distance to catch me if need be. Luckily, we made it safely down the stairs without any mishaps. I sat Jenny is a chair at the breakfast nook as Jake and I grabbed ingredients for breakfast. Jake handed me the flour, baking powder, and baking soda after I put the milk, eggs, and sugar on the counter. I began mixing the dry ingredients, feeling Jake behind me, his arms gripping my hips. It felt like a family, and better yet I felt whole. I mixed the ingredients together and left Jake to cook the batter into fluffy pancakes.

"Jenny girl, why don't you go watch cartoons? I'll come get you when breakfast is ready, okay."

"Sure, Papa." She said skipping toward the living room.

"So…Jake. You read my story."

"I did and I loved it. It convinced me to come back home."

"So you're staying…for good."

"Yeah, I can't stand being away from you anymore. I love you Lucas Scott, more than I can stand sometimes and knowing that I get be with you everyday for the rest of my life makes me the happiest man on Earth."

"Good thing Haley isn't here. She would be all over you for…"

* * *

RxR...PLEASE...L.Kerr


	9. Life is Plagiarized

Thanks to all of my readers who have kept in touch during my absence. I sincerely apologize to all of you. It should not happen again. Please read and review. Let me know what you like and what you don't (long absences...I know.) Oh and shout out to countrybutterfly who keeps the inspiration coming.

* * *

Chapter 9: Life is Plagiarized

"Being such a girl." I laughed.

"I am not a girl." He says grabbing the ingredients for the chocolate chip pancakes. I sit at the breakfast nook and just watch as he gathers the bowls, the griddle, and the flour. It was like he has lived here all his life. It felt good to watch him too. I noticed how much bigger he has gotten. His pants fit a little tighter; his arms bulge a little more. I'll be honest; I had a full on stare.

"What are you staring at?" He asked, continuing to look in the cabinets.

"How did you know where everything was? I asked my eyes squinting in their usual brooding fashion.

"You have everything organized the way your mom did. It was the same way at my house."

"I never realized before. Wait did you say was?"

"Yeah. I told you. I quit my job, sold the house, and moved everything into storage. Brooke told me that I needed to trust my heart, so I did.

"Why? Why would you risk everything?" I asked.

"Because…" He paused, inching closer to me. His eyes bore into my heart and soul. "Because, I needed you. I needed to be with the one person in the universe who made me feel complete, the one person who could look at me and see me. I needed you Lucas Scott. I love you and I can't live without you."

"I love you too." I said pulling him into me. My body melted against his. "Then move back in, and let us be the family we've wanted."

"Okay."

"But there is one thing I want to discuss with you." I said, sounding more solemn than I was hoping to.

"Are you trying to ruin the moment?" He asked looking down at me face, a grin sprawled across his face.

"No, but I want to adopt Jenny."

"Absolutely. As soon as we get married. It is cheaper that way." The grin on his face grew. I caught a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Someone's been doing their research." I said teasingly.

"Semper Fidelis."

"A marine, huh? You know how men in uniform get me going." I said rubbing my self against him.

"That's why I bought a marine outfit." He said before mashing his lips against mine.

"God, Jagielski." Haley said, from the doorway. "I swear you two still act like 17 year old horn dogs." Hearing her, Jake and I jumped apart.

"What about me?" Nathan asked walking into the kitchen.

"Not you…them." She said pointing at Jake and me.

"Please I doubt these two have even had time to…" Nathan said, as I began scooping pancake mix onto the hot griddle.

"No, they have. Twice. And I would venture to guess that they almost got caught." Haley replied with a smirk.

"How did you…" I stumbled, at a loss for words. How did Haley know?

"Please Luke. I know you. That look in your eyes says everything." I couldn't do anything except glare at her. This soon turned into a famous Luke and Haley stare down to the death.

I could hear Nathan and Jake in the background. "So how long are you staying for Jake?"

"Forever. Luke and I are getting back together. For good this time." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

Then, like every time before, Haley blinked. "Ha, you lose again Haley James Scott. The superior Scott wins again."

"Whatever. I actually came to steal your boyfriend. And your pancakes are burning." She laughed.

"Crap." I said, turning back to the blackened pancakes.

"You, Nathan, have your order?" Haley said pointing at Nathan before exiting with Jake.

"Yes ma'am." I heard him reply as I started the second batch of pancakes.

In a matter of minutes, the second batch of pancakes was cooked to perfection. I plated a set for Jenny and began pouring on the syrup, when Nathan cleared his throat. I ignored him and went to give Jenny her pancakes.

Upon return to the kitchen, I caught Nathan pacing back and forth. During my short excursion to the living room, I had run through a number of reasons why Nathan would need to talk to me sans Haley.

"Speak Nathan. I caught the ploy and now I 'm biting. What's up?"

"Dan." He said hesitantly.

"What now?" I said frustrated.

"He is up to something. He has driven by here at least three times a day since Jake came to town. He saw Haley and Jamie at the playground yesterday. He went out of his way to tell them how proud he was of me. That he enjoys seeing his son with a beautiful wife. That I came out right."

"Why won't he leave me alone? How crazy are we figuring he is going to get?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Crazier than…well…Keith. Haley has a list of times that he stops by."

"You know what. This is good."

"Have you gone crazy, Luke?" Nathan asked, violently shaking me.

"No. Get me those times. I've got an idea." I said more cheerful than when this conversation started.

"What are you up to Lucas? He asked curiously.

"Sorry Nate. This is a strictly need to know plan. You don't need to know."

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said leaning against the doorframe.

"For the first time in a long time. I think I do little brother."

"Alright. Just be careful. Haley will kill me if something happens to you. I was going to take Jaime to the park. Do you want me to take Jenny?"

"That would be great. Gives me time to deal with Brooke."

"Brooke?" Nathan asked as he gathered Jenny's coat.

"Need to know."

"Okay. We're out." He said, holding Jenny's hand as they left for the park.

I watched from the living room as Jenny left with Nathan. My stomach twisted itself into knots as I thought about what I was preparing to do. I wrote a note explaining everything to Jake. I wrote his name of the outside of a plain white envelope, and stuffed the note inside. Once it was sealed, I folded it in half and shoved it into my back pocket. I grabbed my keys and made my way to Clothes over Bros. I knew that at ten o'clock on a Saturday, Brooke would be there. The walk took less time then I had hoped. I paced outside the store for nearly ten minutes before I even considered going in.

"Get in here. I've already heard." Brooke yelled, running out the front door of her store and roughly dragging me inside.

"Then what's your plan, Brooke?"

"Fake engagement. Which seems the only viable option?" She answered, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"That could work. We could send mass text messages alerting everyone to my engagement. We could _accidentally_ send one to Dan." I used air quotes to emphasize the word accidentally.

"Sneaky. I like it. We're gonna have to be to make this work."

"We will. That's why it has to be you. We have the most chemistry. Just about everyone will fall for it." I explained.

Once the idea fully sunk in, I saw Brooke's demeanor change. "But, what about Jake? People will notice when he's not upset. Right?"

"I'm not telling him beforehand. I need him to be as upset as possible."

"Poor guy. I do not envy him. How are we going to make him believe it?"

"You mean Jake?"

Shrugging her shoulders and giving me her worried smile, "Well yeah. We can't just decide we're engaged tomorrow. Not after you two had sex and I spent years convincing him to come back."

"Am I wearing a 'Luke Got Laid' shirt?" I asked in disbelief.

"First of, your hair is somewhat messy, only slightly worse than your usual messy 'do. Secondly, you look happy. And last, well that's the shirt Jake wore yesterday."

"I didn't know happiness equal sex. Anyway, enough about my sex life. I am going to spend tons of time with you. Put him off when he tries to get intimate. Then we send the emails listing the secret engagement of Lucas Scott. Dan will come. We'll send one to Jake, who will think that this is the reason for being distant..."

"But instead he'll be crushed when he finds out it's me." She added on. "Well not really crushed…pissed beyond belief is more like it."

"Kinda the point, Cheery. I am going to write him a letter explaining everything. Nathan will give him the letter and answer any questions he may have."

"Alright, let Operation Break Jake's Heart commence."

"Brooke?" I growled at her. Didn't she know this was hard enough?

"What? That is what we're doing."

"Just, it's bad enough. I don't need side comments." I explained, conveying my real emotions.

"Are you sure this is the right thing?" She asked, rubbing circles on my back.

"No. It just seems like a 'Romeo & Juliet' situation. Here I am trying to make plans so that Jake and I can be together, but with Jake not knowing I feel like something is going to happen."

"We'll do everything we need to do to prevent that."

Noting the somber conversation, I took no time in changing the subject. "So evil genius, how are we going to spend our time together?"

"Planning your wedding, of course. Kill two birds with one stone." There is was the trademark Cheery smirk.

"What are you planning Brooke? I know that look"

"You mean what have I planned? Hmm…everything!" She said jumping out of her seat.

I groaned know nothing good could come from Brooke's planning.


	10. So Mote It Be

Chapter 10: So Mote It Be

Spending the last few weeks with Brooke has been unnerving. There are moments where I'm so excited that I'm planning my wedding to Jake and then the next moment my stomach is in knots because of the guilt. Jake should be here helping me make these decisions.

"Relax Luke. We just have to make it through tomorrow." Brooke tried offering comfort, massaging my shoulders. "Then you and Jake are free and clear."

"I know, I just miss him. I miss his kisses and it breaks my heart to see him so unhappy and even worse to know that I am causing the pain…purposely." I said sagging further into the couch at Clothes Over Bros.

"It's for the best…remember." She said crossing the store to file through today's sales receipts at the front counter.

I huffed at her indignantly. "I know. But…I know. And you sent the invitations."

"Sent two weeks ago. And I called anybody who hasn't RSVP'd. Maybe you should head home and get some rest. We've got a big fake engagement to do tomorrow." She said, finishing the massage.

"I can't. He's there. I can't face him anymore." I allowed my face to fall into my hands. This was a hopeless situation.

"Luke, do you still want to do this? Maybe we can find another way. Someway to keep you and Jake in the same loop and still get Dan off your back."

I lifted my head to look at her; I mean really look at her. One of our patented Broody – Cheery stare into the soul kind of stares. "I don't know. I can't bear to see the pain in his eyes every time he looks at me."

I watched her, hoping to see some hint of an answer. But all I saw was an almost immediate change in demeanor as she rushed from the counter leaned over me and kissed me full on the lips.

I went to push her away but the sound of the door swinging open and the chime ringing. I turned and saw Dan darkening the doorway. "So it's true. My son found himself a fine woman to spend the rest of his life with." Dan then turned his attention to Brooke. "Brooke, so nice to see you again."

"What do you want Dan?" I asked, the indignation resonating in my voice.

"Just verifying rumors. Happily I might add." The trademark Dan Scott smirk appearing.

Brooke stood behind me, our hands intertwined, keeping up the façade of being a happy couple. "You've seen what you need to see. Now leave Dan." I ordered, feeling a tad too hostile.

Dan immediately put his hands up, like he was backing off. "I'll go. Just know that I'm proud of you son." He said turning to leave.

His words immediately tugged at my heart and I squeezed Brooke's hand for support. "For what?" I asked before he had a chance to leave. I was curious; I had to know what he meant by that.

"For giving up your perverted lifestyle, of course. For settling down with a woman like you're supposed to. It's bad enough you're a tarnish to the Scott name but to be queer is a full on disgrace."

I stood there stunned as he finally left Clothes Over Bros. I slowly returned to the previously inhabited couch, my eyes never left the spot where Dan said those words.

"Luke?…" Brooke asked trying to get my attention. I felt her hand grip my shoulder but I couldn't look at her. I was locked in a hazy state of disbelief.

Finally tuning back into the scene, a sense of overwhelming rage took over. "How dare he?" I yelled through clenched teeth. "It's one thing to know how he feels. That I can brush off. But to actually hear him say it. The nerve of him."

"Relax. Maybe now he'll leave you alone and…uh oh." Brooke stopped mid-sentence.

I turned looked up at Brooke and saw her biting her lip, staring at the front door. Turning to look, I saw Jake with Jenny on his hip while his other hand held his duffel bag. Jake was leaving. He'd finally reached the breaking point, and I had caused it. My heart broke in that instant. To see his eyes looking void of any emotion and a single tear falling from his eye.

Brooke rushed to Jake and pulled Jenny from his arms before he could refuse. "Trust me Jake. You don't want her to see this." She answered not a voiced question, but more the look in his eyes. We both watched in silence as Brooke and Jenny retreated to the back storage room, away from whatever hateful things would be said or done.

"Luke-"

"Before-"

Our words came at the same time. But before he could start again, I interjected. "Before you say it, let me explain."

"Then why Luke?" He whispered.

Staring into his eyes, I watched as the wall he built up crumbled, and I saw firsthand the hurt and pain I caused. He dropped the duffel bag to the floor with a muffled thump; the metal buckles clanging as they hit the tiled floor.

"Because I felt that I had to keep you-"

I couldn't get to finish because I heard a couple popping sounds followed by the sound of glass shattering. Whipping my head around, I saw Dan stepping into the store from the now windowless storefront display.

"Do I look stupid Lucas?" He sneered, the vein in his neck pulsating. My eyes were fixated on the gun in his hand.

I begged Dan to stop. "Dan, don't. Please don't." Instead he inched toward me, the gun pointed steadfast at my head. I could hear Jake moan and I knew he was injured.

"And why not? You thought you had me fooled with this 'secret engagement'. Once a faggot, always a faggot." His words fell from his clenched teeth and spit flew at me.

"Why can't you just forget about me? Go on with your life and leave me alone." I asked as I slowly walked to where Jake had fallen. My eyes locked on the barrel of the gun and I never took my eyes off of it.

"Because you are a direct reflection of me and I'll be damned if anyone associates me with some fuckin' pervert."

Reaching Jake, I slowly knelt down next to him. He moans stopped and I prayed that he was trying to keep attention off of him and not because he died. I could see the blood soaking through his shirt and dripping onto the hardwood floor.

I whispered softly to him, "I'm sorry Jake. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you." I allowed the tears to fall, no longer caring that Dan stood above me with a gun.

Dan's continuing tirade pulled me from my moment with Jake. "You're a filthy faggot. You destroy everything you come in contact with. For years, I've wished that you would just disappear and not it looks like I finally get my wish."

The rage flowed through me like a raging river. I leapt up and into Dan's face. "Then do it. Don't pretend and don't make idle threats. Shoot me. Because nothing would be worse than living without that man." I shouted pointing down at Jake. If my loving him and him loving me makes you pissed off, then I don't give a damn."

It felt like slow motion. No sooner had I finished my rant that he raised the fun and touched the barrel to my forehead. Feeling the barrel touch my skin did nothing to weaken my resolve. I had meant what I said; living without Jake was not worth living. I clenched my eyes waiting to hear the gun go off.

And then the loud boom came…

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me guys. It means so much to me. Please review...


End file.
